ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Middle Lands Investigation
de:Anziehende Orte Prototype attuner |title=None |repeatable=No |reward=6 Trail Cookies 2000 Conquest Points 8220 total experience/limit points Ability to teleport to the Waypoints at: West Ronfaure North Gustaberg West Sarutabaruta La Theine Plateau Konschtat Highlands Tahrongi Canyon Jugner Forest Pashhow Marshlands Meriphataud Mountains Attohwa Chasm Uleguerand Range via Proto-Waypoints. |previous=Researchers from the West |next=Further Founts }} Walkthrough *If you just completed Researchers from the West, you must zone before speaking to Anastase again. *Speak to Anastase and select the option "Let's expand these warp options" to begin the quest. He sends you to search for Geomagnetic Founts that will unlock Waypoints. *The following steps may be completed in any order. Completing each step immediately unlocks the Waypoint for teleportation. **You may want to use a high level job for some of the waypoints, because there are a few located in areas that contain high level monsters. **If you have your Nexus Cape available and a friend already has these spots, they can warp to them and you can warp to your PL AS LONG as you have visited the zone at least once (requirement for cape to function). West Ronfaure *Easiest method by far is to first zone into Bostaunieux Oubliette if you haven't been in the zone yet, then go to a Unity Concord NPC, Bring me to a Wanted encounter area, Content level 122, Next Page, Bostauniex Obliette. Then just walk west a bit to zone outside. Once you zone out DO NOT fall down the ledge. The Geomagnetic Fount will be to your left (E-8). *The much longer method is after zoning into Bostauniex Oubliette, proceed straight down the hall and take the first right heading west. At the end of the hall go through the wooden door and talk to Couchatorage to proceed downward. Once at the bottom hug the right wall at all times and eventually you will zone out in to West Ronfaure. The area right before you zone out to West Ronfaure has monsters that check as easy prey and aggro to level 99. Once you zone out DO NOT fall down the ledge. The Geomagnetic Fount will be to your left (E-8). **Escape Does NOT work. Will put you off the ledge. **Worth 900 EXP. North Gustaberg *Simple explanation: if you have the map and are familiar with Dangruf Wadi, simply head to (K-3) and exit to North Gustaberg. Be sure to use Sneak and Invisible after the first geyser. The Geomagnetic Fount is on the opposite side of the river when you enter North Gustaberg at (D-8). *Detailed explanation: Enter Dangruf Wadi from South Gustaberg. At the first intersection head north and at the second intersection head north again. In the next area stand on the geyser and wait for it to shoot you up to the next level. Sneak and Invisible are highly recommended from here on, even for level 99s. Once on the next level follow the path to the next intersection, where the first of many Goblins waits, and take the west path. At the end of the path you will come to a large area with lots of goblins, from here take the north path along the north wall of the area. You will immediately come to an intersection where you will want to take the east path. Follow the path around until you come to another area with crabs and opo-opos. There will be another geyser that you will want to use to go up to the next level and exit at (K-3). The Geomagnetic Fount is on the opposite side of the river when you enter North Gustaberg at (D-8). **Worth 750 EXP. West Sarutabaruta *Inside the Tower at (F-4, Entance #1, Closest from the Outpost of West Sarutabaruta). The Geomagnetic Fount is on the back of the hood covering the stairs. **Worth 320 EXP. **(Do NOT go in Outer Horutoto Ruins! It's in West Sarutabaruta!) La Theine Plateau *First enter Ordelle's Caves from La Theine Plateau at (F-7). (Can take the Survival Guide straight there) ** If you have already done the San d'Oria Voidwatch path up to Crimson Stratum Abyssite II, you can have Atmacite Refiner warp you there. If you don't have it, while it would take longer to do the two fights needed to get access to the warp (especially if your character has never unlocked the East Ronfaure (S) maw or gotten a warp to Southern San d'Oria (S)), it's progress towards other worthwhile content. *After entering, go into the first room and take the east tunnel through the water. Follow the tunnel around for a while until eventually coming to a very large room filled with goblins and saplings. Take the East Tunnel out of this room at (G-8). The Next room will be filled with Dung Beetles. Take the first southbound tunnel out of this room and go up the stairs. At the top of the stairs you will come to a room with a hole in the floor. DO NOT DROP THROUGH THIS HOLE. From this room take the south tunnel to another room with a hole in the floor which you will want to fall down. After falling head east through the tunnel and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs you will head south at the intersection and follow the tunnel around until you come to an intersection. Take the west tunnel and exit at (G-10). The Geomagnetic Fount is near the exit at (H-10) Run to the bottom of the hill and it's on a ledge on your RH side. **Worth 600 EXP. Konschtat Highlands *(L-5) - must walk across the spine to reach the Geomagnetic Fount. **Worth 500 EXP. Tahrongi Canyon *(I-9) - Geomagnetic Fount is next to a rock near the East wall. *Closest zone is Buburimu Peninsula **Worth 500 EXP. Jugner Forest *First enter King Ranperre's Tomb via East Ronfaure. (Survival Guide gets you there faster) Follow the path around and take the stairs leading down in to the caves. Hug the right wall through the cave until you reach the courtyard. As soon as you exit the cave into the courtyard head due east and enter the cave to the left at the end of the path. Go down the stairs and follow the cave to the first intersection and go north. Follow the cave north-west and at the next intersection go north and then immediately west at the next intersection. Hug the right wall for the rest of the way and eventually you will zone out to Jugner Forest. The Geomagnetic Fount is at (G-5), somewhat NW of the water. **Knight Craps that spawn can aggro to even level 99 characters. **Worth 750 EXP. Pashhow Marshlands *(I-7) Geomagnetic Fount is next to the Luremarsh in a puddle. **Worth 500 EXP. Meriphataud Mountains *(G-8, near border with H-8) The Geomagnetic Fount is located directly under the Drogaroga's Spine. **Worth 500 EXP. Attohwa Chasm *The Geomagnetic Fount is located at (J-8) On top of Parradamo Tor. See the page for Parradamo Tor for a detailed guide on how to climb the mountain. **Worth 900 EXP. Uleguerand Range *'Monsters in this area aggro up to level 99. Tauri detect by True Sight. Beware of pitfalls in the snow plains: you do not want to fall into the underground tunnels.' *Simple explanation: travel counterclockwise through the snowplains on the outside rim of the area until you reach the place where Spectators patrol in Abyssea. Once you are there, head toward the frozen waterfalls at (H-8) where the Mechanical Menaces roam in Abyssea. There is a tunnel at the base of the waterfall that only opens when there is no weather present in the zone. If weather is present simply wait for it to go away. Once inside follow the tunnel until you reach an intersection where you should continue north and find the Geomagnetic Fount right in front of you at (H-7). *Detailed explanation: After zoning in, hug the right wall until you come to a tunnel. Proceed through the tunnel into the next area where you will head north-east into another tunnel. In the next area head north and proceed through the tunnel along the north wall. In the next area head west until you reach the west tunnel. The next open area will have a ramp leading up to the east. Follow the ramp up and proceed south hugging the left wall. Eventually you will reach a large frozen waterfall at (H-8). There is a tunnel at the base of the waterfall that only opens when there is no weather present in the zone. If weather is present simply wait for it to go away. Once inside follow the tunnel until you reach an intersection where you should continue north and find the Geomagnetic Fount right in front of you at (H-7). **Worth 2000 EXP. Conclusion *Return to Anastase to complete the quest and receive 6 Trail Cookies and 2000 Conquest Points. Notes *Unlike the Proto-Waypoints from the previous quest, Geomagnetic Founts are automatically activated when you click on them and there is no NPC that needs to be spoken to. * Unlike the previous quest Geomagnetic Fount Waypoints differ from Proto-Waypoints in that you can only teleport to them, but not from them. Because of this it is recommended that you bring White Mage or Black Mage as your main or sub job for quick teleportation or warp once you activate the Waypoint. Anastase's Prediction List *: "A green light at the end of a dark prison" = West Ronfaure *: "A roaring dragon bound for clear waters" = North Gustaberg *: "A tower crowned with the name of an orchid" = West Sarutabaruta *: "The depths of cliffs that cleave plains in twain" = La Theine Plateau *: "The power to run through a windmill-dotted land" = Konschtat Highlands *: "The foot of a precipice where dust clouds rage" = Tahrongi Canyon *: "Crimson shears sleeping by a forested lakeside" = Jugner Forest *: "Ceaseless raindrops in swampy land" = Pashhow Marshlands *: "A mountain range where dragon bones form an arc" = Meriphataud Mountains *: "Gigantic crags where undying feathers rain down" = Attohwa Chasm *: "A corridor hidden by a silver shield" = Uleguerand Range Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Quests